This invention relates to a hot air solar heat-collecting apparatus used with a room-heating system based on solar heat.
In recent years, the so-called solar house has been developed which is provided with a solar heat-collecting apparatus, thereby heating rooms by solar heat accumulated in said solar heat-collecting apparatus with air used as a heat-transferring medium.
The known solar heat-collecting apparatus is the type which comprises a black-painted heat-collecting plate of high heat conductivity formed of, for example, a sheet of aluminium or copper or a zinc-plated steel sheet, a transparent plate made of, for example, glass and mounted on said heat-collecting plate, and an air passage extending along the underside of said heat-collecting plate.
According to the prior art solar heat-collecting apparatus set forth, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,494, a large number of fins are erected on the underside of the solar heat-collecting plate, and air conducted between the fin assembly and a heat-insulating member disposed below said fin assembly is heated by the solar heat-collecting plate. However, this proposed solar heat-collecting apparatus had the drawback that solar heat was collected inefficiently, failing fully to heat rooms.